The Tales Of Naruto Uzumaki
by Fullmetal Hokage
Summary: After one day everything changed
1. Chapter 1

The New Tales of Naruto Uzumaki

Ch. 1: a sign of change

It began with the same beginning as it always did, Naruto the jinchuriki of Kurama was orphaned by his demon house guest becuase of that fateful night when Madara attacked, the boy was scolded and hated by all...except for one inparticular and thats when our story begins...

''Really!?'' an angry konoha resident yelled

''Damn that kid for disgracing the hokages faces again!''

Naruto had once again painted over the hokages faces as a prank , and desperatley seeking attention

''AH SHUT UP YOU STICK IN THE MUDS IM ONLY HAVING SOME FUN!'' Naruto stated ''AND QUIT YELLING AT ME FOR IT ALRIGHT!

He had just graduated from the academy and decided on one more prank before he went on to get serious as a ninja , much to the displeasure of his sensei and father figure Iruka umino who just arrived to stop him from doing more damage

''YOU IDIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!'' Iruka yelled ''YOU GET RID OF THAT GRAFFITI RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!''

''GAH IRUKA SENSEI ,...uhh Hey Iruka Sensei hehe'' Naruto nerviously spoke

Iruka then quickly arrived at the top of the mountain only to discover something he had never seen before ... naruto writing compliments on the hokage faces, like legend for the first, brilliant for the second, family on the third, and Hero for the fourth.

''N-Naruto?'' iruka questioned

''yeah sensei?" naruto replied

''Did you just honor the hokages?'' iruka questioned again

''uh...Yeah because i thought id do something nice for once , for the hokages ya know , since im going to be one, one day'' Naruto smiled ''its just everybody hasnt really paid enough attention to it enough to realize what I did and it just ticked me off''.

Iruka was once again proud of his student for honoring the villages heroes by carrying on the will of the hokage and of fire inside of him

''You know what ...keep it up there naruto'' Iruka stated

''...wa'' Naruto asked with a confused expression

''I like it and i think it should stay up there, its a nice commeration to our heroes'' Iruka proudly exclaimed

''Couldnt agree more '' as a puff of smoke appeared revealing the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi '' I think what you did was marvelous naruto and I think some people are starting to agree''.

Naruto then turned as he noticed that the people had started admiring the work of art

''You know i think thats the best prank he ever pulled''

''I agree''

''Finally something good for a change''

''Didnt think the kid could do something like this''

comments were ranging from person to person to the point where almost all villagers were admiring the stunt , naruto began to blush as this was the most positive attention he ever got since he was old enough to talk , he knew that the villagers may now see him in a different light , a light he had never see before , the light of acknowledgement.

'' THANKS EVERYBODY, ITS MY TRUE MASTERPIECE!'' Naruto exclaimed proudly

though most villagers would just treat him the same the rest would treat him as the good kid the fourth had always wanted him to be seen as.

''Hey Naruto Lets Get some ramen at ichirakus'' Iruka proposed

''ALLRIGHT!'' Naruto exclaimed as he started down the mountain along with his teacher toward his favorite resturant as he began to think.

(After today, things are gonna be awesome)


	2. Chapter 2

The Tales Of Naruto Uzumaki

Ch.2: team 7 assembles

(authors note: sorry for the typos of the first chapter ill do my best to never do that again )

1 day later...

''Alright class its time to assign you to your squad'' iruka stated before his students in the class room

(ALL RIGHT NOW ILL BE ABLE TO BECOME A FULL FLEDGED NINJA!) Naruto thought to himself

After reading off most of the list iruka finally got to naruto

''SQUAD 7, Naruto Uzumaki!'' iruka read

(Finally!) naruto thought

''Sakura Haruno!''

(Even Better!) he thought again

''Im doomed'' Sakura whispered to herself with her head down in shame

''and finally Sasuke Uchiha!'' iruka finished

''YEAH!'' Sakura yelled and stood up in joy

(you know , i never really tried to become friends with sasuke , maybe...) naruto ponderd

''Just dont get in my way, naruto.'' sasuke had stated

Naruto had almost began to shout but he stopped himself and said something that will impact his life and many lives to come in the future of this story

"Wanna be friends ?'' naruto asked with his usual grin

The whole class was silent for a moment, most were just shocked that naruto wouldnt yell at sasuke for his remark about him, but he just offered to be friends like most civil shinobi would which caught the attention of iruka as he stared on at the desks team 7 was partaking, he then smiled and continued on with the list.

Sasuke had then gotten over the shock and began thinking it over as naruto just layed his head down on his desk like in his usual manner, with a bored and very disappointed expression but that soon changed as...

"THERES NO WAY SASUKE-KUN WOULD EVER BE FRIENDS WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU NARUTO!'' Sakura had once again gone off on a rant about naruto ''HE'S EVERYTHING YOU WISH YOU COULD BE AND HE SHOULD NEVER WASTE HIS TIME ON SOMEONE AS BRATTY AS YO-''.

Sakura was interupted by sasuke quickly stepping on her foot and covering her mouth to shut her up and prevent another annoying rant, "Hey Naruto" sasuke called as he turned toward him as if sakura wasnt there "yeah?" naruto asked returning the look, "I want you to meet me on the training grounds after school, alright?" sasuke had then done something someone had never seen him do in ages,...smile.

"Y-yeah , ill go sasuke but, why?'' naruto asked.

''I need a training partner" sasuke answered.

"heh i need one to" naruto stated back "dont you be late okay" naruto grinned with a cocky look on his face.

"Same to you, naruto" sasuke then returned to his original seating composure as iruka had finished reading and reminded the students to wait for their senseis.

Everyones senseis had arrived to greet and pick up their students for introduction, except for team 7s who was running late and getting on the nerve of his students, "CMON WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto yelled, "This is Taking FOREVER!".

Naruto paced impaitently while his teammates were doing there own activities to kill the boredom, Sasuke was sitting in the front desk with his hands behind his head while his legs were on top of the desk, and sakura remained in her original seat staring at the desk with a depressed look on her face, she had never left her seat or lost that expression since sasuke shut her up for her rant, most of the class had been angry with her because of the incident, they all thought that it was a low blow even for her, and that made her reconsider her feelings about her feelings about her squadmate.

Then suddenly the door opened to reveal Kakashi hatake their new sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tales Of Naruto Uzumaki

Ch.3 Sensei

Kakashi had entered the room to greet and meet his new students "Hello, sorry im late i had to help a wandering traveler find his way of life" his poor excuse didnt phase them one bit as they shot him a displeasing glare, "hehe well i see that you all have been waiting patiently so i believe that i should reward you".

The trio lit up with curiosity as their sensei had gained their interest,"what is it sensei?" naruto asked.

"Come up to the roof and introduce yourselves, then we'll discuss rewards" kakashi replied.

Up on the roof of the academy...

"Now tell me about yourselves, dreams, ambitions,hobbies, likes and dislikes, you know the usual introductions" Kakashi had casually explained.

"you should go first sensei, since you are our teacher" sakura stated.

"I guess thats fair" kakashi agreed "my name is kakashi hatake , i dont talk about likes and dislikes, my dreams are none of your buisness, and i have alot of hobbies".

"Cute" Sasuke commented.

"Aw Thanks" kakashi joked

"Oh your hilarious" sasuke commented in a smartalic way

"Aim to please" kakashi smiled under his mask "So who wants to go first?"

"ILL GO!" Naruto shouted "My name is naruto uzumaki , I like ichiraku ramen, watering plants, and training, my dream is to win the villagers acceptance and become the hokage, that way ill become the strongest in leaf and protect its people!"

"What about dislikes?" kakashi asked.

"ummmmmmmm" naruto wondered "Oh!, the time it takes to make cup ramen, annnnnndddd, um..Thats it".

"Well you seem like a good spirited kid" Kakashi commented.

"I am mostly, the words i painted on the hokage proved that"naruto replied with a smile.

"Wait that was you?" sakura and kakashi asked in unison.

"yeah I thought id do something nice for my heroes" naruto once again smiled. 

"Wow, I think your my favorite so far kid" kakashi smiled

Naruto blushed with a smile while scratching his head in modesty.

"Now whose next?" kakashi asked.

"Ill go sensei" sakura stated

"My name is sakura haruno , my favorite thing is , well its not a thing its a person a boy and uhhhhh" sakura then trailed off after looking at sasuke and forgot where she was.

"Uh i guess that leaves you" kakshi knodded toward sasuke.

"My name is sasuke uchiha, i hate alot of things and i dont really like anything, my dream is not a dream but i reality i will create, i aim to restore my clan with a tradition going against our hatred , and to destroy an "obstacle" to that goal.'' sasuke explained

(well thats different from what i expected) kakashi pondered

(wow he's sooo cool) sakura continued her stare

(I hope you can do it sasuke) naruto supported

"Well that being said" kakashi stated"that concludes our introduction, now tomorrow is going to be your first formal mission."

"REALLY!?" Naruto shouted " WHATS IT GOING TO BE?!

"A survival exercise testing your skills as ninja , meet at the squad 7 training ground tomorrow at 7am sharp." Kakashi calmly stated "...OH, and you have a 66% chance of failing, bye!"

And in a puff of smoke he was gone leaving his students in shock and awe as reality had sunken in that they might fail tomorrow.

1 hour later at the training grounds...

"Alright sasuke im here!" naruto yelled

"okay are you ready for some training naruto" sasuke questioned

"Oh today im gonna finally beat you"

"You wish uzumaki"

"Now!"

Naruto threw a flurry of shurikens at sasuke who dodged them with ease as he counter acted with hand signs.

**"****Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!"**** Sasuke had then shot a fire ball out of his mouth after he inhaled a large amount of air **

**Naruto acted quickly as he jumped out of the way forming his trade mark handsign of **

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" ****6 Narutos had appeared in a puff of smoke and almost instantly charged at sasuke who was holding them off the best that he could, allowing Naruto to then use a transformation jutsu to turn his clones into shurikens, "****SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!" ****the shurikens launched at sasuke who threw a clone infront of them to save himself, except one that flew passed him. **

**"You gotta do better then that if your going to get me!" Sasuke shouted, however he was shocked to noticed naruto was no longer there, "What?". **

**Then the flying shuriken tranformed into the real naruto who threw a barrage of kunais toward sasuke who was pierced by one in the shoulder and in the leg. **

**"Told you id get ya" naruto shouted **

**"Im not done yet uzumaki" sasuke revealed as he disapeared in a puff of smoke **

**"A SHADOW CLONE!?" Naruto was shocked as the real sasuke came spiraling down from a tree in a kicking position **

**"NOW YOUR FINISHED!" Sasuke yelled as the kick was about to connect **

**"NO-NOT YET!" Naruto yelled as he then made handsigns to reveal a jutsu that he kept secret for years **

**"FIRE STYLE: ART OF THE FIRE SHADOW"**** Naruto shouted as a fire ball erupted from his mouth and aiming up toward sasuke.**

**"HOW!?" Sasuke shouted in confusion as the jutsu hit him revealing a shadow clone hidden in the inferno launching sasuke to the ground with a burn mark on his blue uchiha shirt and a punch mark on his face. **

**"Damn, I lost" Sasuke grunted with smile "That was good naruto didnt think you could do it". **

**"Hehehe, thanks sasuke and you werent half bad yourself" Naruto stated with a smile on his face **

**"Uh, you okay buddy?" Naruto asked as he approached his friend on the ground as he sat next to him **

**"Yeah ill be fine naruto , you just got me good, say when did you learn fire style?" sasuke asked in confusion **

**"OH, i uh learned it from watching your training sessions" naruto answered **

**"You memorized the hand signs, i didnt think you had that much skill." sasuke commented. **

**"Well theres alot of things you dont know about me, maybe we can learn from each other." naruto chuckled with a smile.**

**"Hm?" naruto questioned **

**"Im sorry for the way i treated you before all this" sasuke revealed **

**"oh its nothing sasuke, im sorry for the way i treated you" naruto replied **

**"We were both alone for a very long time , and we both hated each other, how ironic" sasuke smiled **

**"Yeah i guess life has dealt us with a bad hand" Naruto commented **

**"...Yes" Sasuke answered **

**"Yes what?" Naruto questioned **

**"we'll be friends, loser" sasuke commented with a smile of sincereity **

**"he Thanks...Show off" Naruto returned the smile**

**Two shinobi rivals have now joined each other in friendship as the sun begins to set **

**The 2 had then left the field walking toward their homes, as they were ready for the challenges ahead...Or so they thought **

**Authors note: i hope you all are enjoying my story, im going to make this as long as it needs to be, leave some suggestions in the comments and reviews and ill be sure to read them, ill soon be taking a darker turn by the way and i hope it doesnt hinder the story in any way that being said have a nice day! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Tales Of Naruto Uzumaki

ch.4: survival and training

The next day at 11:30 am...

"Hmmmmmm" naruto pondered while reading a scroll and books at the library, "so there is this paper that can determine your chakara type by having yourself infuse chakara into it, well i guess i have a fire affinity, maybe i can have one more affinty, or 3 more or even...".

"Calm down naruto." iruka had been helping naruto find some more information about the chakara types and ninjutsu in general,"its rare to have more than one chakara type, it has to be a kekkei genkai in your genetics which means you could have more than one, the uzumakis are known for their tremdous amount of chakara".

"SWEET!" naruto shouted"that means i can get even more jutsu and get closer to becoming hokage one day"

"SHHHHHH!" the librarian yelled "No yelling"

"Hehe- sorry mam" Naruto appologized

The librarian continued to read as naruto and iruka studied more, iruka eventually brought a few sheets of chakara paper to help naruto find out what affinity he possessed.

"Alright." Naruto stated as he held 2 slips of chakara paper "Here it goes".

Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate, as he summoned chakara iruka studied the pieces of paper to see which affinity naruto had, after 2 minutes the papers revealed narutos chakara types.

"Naruto you can stop" iruka said in awe at what he had just witnessed.

"So what am i sensei?" naruto asked

"Y-You're" iruka was about to say but naruto had come to a shocking revelation.

"OH NO ITS 11:55!" Naruto yelled as he stared at the clock "IM GOING TO BE LATE, UH SEE YA IRUKA SENSEI!".

The librarian almost shhsed him but naruto blazedout of the library leaving iruka awe struck as the papers fell to the ground.

One burnt, the other sliced.

At the team 7 training ground...

Sakura and sasuke had been waiting on naruto and kakashi to arrive.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward his comrades "Sorry im late me and iruka sensei were studying chakara types and ninjutsu at the library".

"Oh that is such a lie, you never go to the library for anything" sakura replied with a sneer.

"What'd you learn naruto?" Sasuke asked believeing his friends claim

"Well, everyones got an elemental affinity that specifies you to a certain chakara type, you know the 5 elements, some people have a kekki whats its that allows them to possibly have 2 or more affinitys" Naruto explained

"Yeah i know, i have fire since the uchiha are accustomed to the fire style" sasuke revealed "so i have 2, i just dont know the 2nd". 

As naruto and sasuke conversated, sakura was feeling left out as she never had any exposure to the chakara types herself, she felt out of place with her team, she debated on quiting but before she could say anything a puff of smoke appeared.

"Hello everyone, sorry im late" Kakashi appologized

"Its okay kakashi sensei, i was a little late my self" Naruto blushed as he scratched his head and smiled

"Whats your excuse?" Kakashi questioned

"Studying chakara types" Naruto answered

"Well arent you eager to rise up in the ninja world, alright so whats your affinitys?" Kakashi wondered

"Dont know, i think fires one , and i dont know the other" Naruto explained

"You have 2 eh?" Kakashi relpied " well i guess ill just have to train you harder then"

"THATS GREAT, NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE SURVIVAL EXERCISE" Naruto screamed enthusiastically

"Alrighty then" kakashi replied " you see these?"

Kakashi raised up 2 bells on red strings

"All you need to do is take theses bells from me, the one who dosent recieve a bell will go without lunch, and will be tied to one of those stumps over there" Kakashi broke down the process

"And you better hurry up because you do have a time limit, this timer will go off at 2 o'clock, feel free to use any tricks you like, oh and ...good luck" kakashi explained "Now Start!"

Naruto and sasuke scattered as sakura challenged kakashi head on

"Im Going to beat you kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted sas she ran at him head on...only to recieve the worst humiliation she could ever suffer, kakashi proceded to trip her as he began reading his make out paradise novel, sakura tried again with a kick only for kakashi to jump over it, grab her by the head, and throw her into the bushes.

"Well thats one down" Kakashi calmly stated

While naruto and sasuke were hiding they analized their senseis combat skills, sasuke hid in a tree while naruto was hiding in the bushes below.

(WOAH, so this is kakashi senseis skills, he's good, i dont know how im gonna get that bell but i still have to try) naruto thought to himself as he tried to come up with a plan

(Well no suprise there, a jounin with that amount of skill desereves the title, i think me and naruto will have to come up with a strategy) Sasuke also thought to himself while trying to create a strategy.

"Hey sasuke" Naruto whispered  
>"Yeah Naruto?"Sasuke asked looking down at the bush<p>

"Come down here a second , i got a plan" Naruto explained

Sasuke dropped down while kakashi was distracted with sakuras attempt to bring him down and failing miserably.

After a short bit of whispering, the 2 came up with a strategy...

"Dont you learn sakura?" kakashi asked frustraited "Honestly just hide and think up a strategy, ill even throw in extra time".

"No, IM GOING TO PROVE MYSELF TO SASUKE-KUN, AND EARN HIS LOVE AND ADMERATION!" Sakura boasted

(sigh) Kakashi wined

"NOW!"

Naruto yelled as 8 shadow clones ran after kakashi using taijutsu to distract him.

"Soild clones eh?" Kakashi spoke "Well then i gotta give you more credit".

Kakashi proceeded to hold off most of them but 3 remained, one got him in a nelson, the other 2 grabbed his arms and pulled at them preventing the jounin from weaving hand signs.

"GO SASUKE" Naruto called

Sasuke leaped from the tree he was previously in, and began weaving hand signs to form...

"**FIRE STYLE: ART OF THE 6 SHADOWS!****" ****Sasuke yelled as 6 fire balls erupted from his mouth heading toward kakashi. **

**"WHAT!?" Kakashi yelled in confusion "Ive never seen that jutsu before!" **

**"Cause i invented it Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled "Now ...EAT IT!" **

**The fire balls burnt kakashi as the shadow clones of sasuke began beating him with taijutsu, after 1 minute kakashi repelled them all with his own taijutsu. **

**"*Pant*, i never thought genin could create a jutsu with such power and skill, i should give you 2 exponential credit" kakashi explained. **

**Naruto and Sasuke stood infront of kakashi, holding the bells in pride of their amazing teamwork against their sensei, with a shocked kakashi giving them a surprised face **

**"I guess 66% failure has shrunken to 40%" Kakashi spoke "Im glad there is atleast 2 of my students that realize the importants of team work, congratulations..you 2 pass" **

**"Hey sensei" Sasuke asked **

**"Yes" Kakashi answered **

**"Sakura should pass to" Sasuke replied "She is part of our unit and she deserves a chance as well"**

**"...well i guess since you understand the importance of teamwork" kakashi caved in "but theres something id like to tell you, its true that rules in the ninja world are important, those who defy the rules are scum but, those who do not charish their comrades are even lower than scum". **

**All of the genin silently listened to his words taking in every little bit of their senseis speech, "My best friend, taught me that before he died" kakashi continued "And ive sworen to always teach my students that lesson if they passed the exercise" **

**"And we'll be sure...to keep it alive for you sensei" Naruto stated with a smile on his face**

**The impact of narutos words created a domino effect, everyone on the training ground was smiling , knowing that his words, would always be true. **

**"Your first official mission begins tommorow, as squad 7" Kakashi gave them a thumbs up before vanishing in a puff of smoke **

**The three genin procceded on with their days, sakura watched and rooted for sasuke as he and naruto were training once again, and they eventually mastered the fire style jutsu naruto had created, and they tested their chakara types with some leftover chakara paper naruto had kept on him. **

**"So im fire and lightinig, thats cool" Sasuke stated **

**"WOAH, IM FIRE AND WIND THATS...AWESOME" Naruto yelled in excitement **

**"I guess were compatible in combining and magnifying jutsu naruto, we better train harder now to improve our teamwork" Sasuke explained **

**"YOU SAID IT, WERE GOING TO CREATE SUCH AN AWESOME JUTSU THAT WE'LL BLOW KAKSHI SENSEI OUT OF THE WATER, AND THEN ILL BECOME THE HOKAGE!" Naruto boasted in excitement **

**"Hehe- is that all you talk about?" Sasuke asked **

**"JUST ABOUT IT" Naruto answered **

**The two then left after another hour of training, going back to their lonely and baron homes, thinking of the future and what they were going to do as a team, however though when night fell**

**Just outside the village...**

**A tall figure in a cloak was eyeing the leaf village **

**"So this is the famous leaf village ive heard soo much about" the figure spoke as he admired his view of the village from a tall cliff outside it. **

**"Lucky me, i get to meet the one person ive always wanted to meet" the figure then raised his hand revealing that he only had one arm, and a sword attached to his belt under his cloak, he made a hand sign **

**"****WOOD STYLE: GRAND OAK EMERGENCE****" The figure spoke as a tree raised from the ground, as so did a creature with white and black skin known as zetsu **

**"Yessssssss, you called" white zetsu spoke **

**"Create an arm for me, some blasted jounin cut it off before i killed him" the figure stated. **

**"Alright" Zetsu the formed an arm and cut it off of himself and attached it to the figures right side **

**"Thank you zetsu, we'll conduct our plan when the time is right" the figure explained while removing the hood from the cloak off there head "I just wanted to get an eye full of the village ive havent seen in years". **

**"No problem, i trust your plans" black zetsu replied "After all you are...Izuna Uchiha"**

**Izuna is alive and as young as he used to be, with 2 sharingan eyes and long hair flowing in the night wind**

**"All i need to do is wait for them to conduct their mission tommorow, to see the nine tails jinchurikis power for myself, cant revive my brother with the rebirth jutsu until I analyze what he'll be up against" Izuna explained **

**"Alright master izuna, ill inform Pain of your plan, goodbye" Zetsu replied as he sunk into the ground. **

**"Now...It begins, Project tsuki no me". **

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

The Tales Of Naruto Uzumaki

ch.5 an awful C-rank mission

(Warning:Its about to get Dark)

3 weeks had gone by, squad 7 had been doing run of the mill D-rank missions capturing cats, babysitting, and defacing graffiti, with boring misssion after boring mission the squad got more tired of being in the D-rank misson status, so one day after capturing another cat and reporting to the 3rd hokage, naruto decided to speak up.

"IVE HAD IT OLD MAN"Naruto complained"IM SICK OF ALL THESE STUPID BABY MISSIONS, GIVE US SOME EXCITING MISSIONS ALREADY!"

"NARUTO MIND YOUR MANNERS" Iruka Yelled in his seat"Your lucky the 3rd even gives you these missions at all, so be appreciative of this"

"Fine, ill give a C-rank mission" The 3rd had caved in

"Well didnt think that would really work" Kakashi replied with surprise

"Wow your yelling actually helped us for once" Sasuke applauded

Sakura was just staring at sasuke with pure affection

"You are tasked with escorting a man named tazuna, a bridge builder, to the land of waves " Hiruzen explained

"Sounds simple enough" Naruto replied "So where is the guy?"

"Right here" Tazuna spoke as he entered the room with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Your mission begins at noon tommorow, be prepared for anything and good luck squad 7" The 3rd finished his assignment as team 7 had left to prepare.

The next day at noon...

Team 7 had met at the village gate with tazuna arriving shortly after them.

"ALLRIGHT SQUAD 7" Naruto yelled in excitement "LETS MOVE OUT TO THE LAND OF WAVES!"

"This brat ever going to shut up" Tazuna replied

"HEY YOU OLD FART , IM NO BRAT IM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE SO YOU BETTER SHOW ME SOME RESPECT" Naruto yelled

"I respect ya as much as a brat" Tazuna replied

"Your mother sure respected me last night" Naruto smiled

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-"

"ANYWAYS, lets move out" Kakashi defused the situation by seperating the 2 as much as possible as they moved along

Squad 7 had began their trip to the land of waves, naruto had began conversating with sasuke

"So do you think we'll run into any dangerous opponents on our mission sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Unlikely considering the rank the mission we were given" Sasuke replied "anyways you come up or learn any new jutsu naruto?"

"Well i did learn wind style: air bullets, fire style: pheonixflower jutsu, and wind style vacummn blast barrage" Naruto explained

"Blast barrage, isnt that lord danzos technique?" Kakashi asked

"Uh yeah i think so, it was really easy to learn once i concentrated" Naruto replied with a smile

"Man youve sure moved up from a class clown to a jutsu master" Kakashi complimented "Sooner or later ill have to train you in more jutsu, you and sasuke"

"ALRIGHT THATD BE AWESOME!" Naruto yelled in excitment"Now we can both move up right sasuke?"

"Hmph, right naruto" Sasuke cockily grinned

"Hehe" Kakashi chuckled

A few minutes of walking passed as the group conversated with one another, except sakura who was still staring at sasuke much to his disgression, however the mood changed as the air became thin and the squad could sense a disturbing aura filling the air, as a mysterious voice called out

"Hello, squad 7" Spoke a mysterious voice

"Whos there?" Asked kakashi "Show yourself

A black wind swirlled around the middle of the road as a mysterious figure in a black cloak appeared from out of the wind wearing a hood to disguise his face.

"Im sorry, but one of you will die here today" The figure taunted with a dark voice

"Well well, it seems we have a road block in the way, i guess ill just have to remove it" Kakashis tone went from calm to angry as he prepared for a battle with this new foe.

"Kakashi sensei, who is this?" sakura asked in fear

"I dont know, hes probably an assassin sent for tazuna" Kakashi explained

"Hahahahaaha" the figured laughed "I couldnt be less interested in him, im more interested in the young uchiha, the sharingan hero, and the nine tails jinchuriki"

"How do you know about us" Kakashi asked

(Sharingan hero?, does that mean hes...) Sasuke thought to himself

"No sasuke, im not an uchiha" Kakashi explained as he lifted his headband revealing his left eye to be a sharingan "My friend gave this to me as a gift"

"Yes, and you mock his clan by using it, you fraud" The figure mocked

"Well its seems someones a little antsy in their pantsy" Naruto joked

"Hmph, cocky kid you got there, i can see why the fourth sealed the nine tails inside of him" the figure mocked once again

"Enough of this you coward!" Sasuke yelled in frustration "If your going to attack just attack"

"Alrighty then" The figure then dashed toward kakshi while using hand signs

"**SHADOW STYLE:DASHING DARKNESS!"**** The Figure dashed in between the teams formation and turnded around to punch kakashi but he easily dogded, and engaged him in taijutsu, kakashi threw a kick at him but the man leaped over and kicked kakashi in the back, making him spiral to the middle of the road. **

**He then ran toward kakashi to strike again but kakashi came up from the ground to uppercut him, the man flew upward as kakashi procceded to jump upward using taijutsu techniques to dispatch the stanger, punch after punch and kick after kick the stranger was eventually sent spiralling to the ground after a downward kick to the head. **

**"Gah!" yelled the stranger as he hit the ground on his back **

**"Now ill finish this" kakashi stated as he acclerated toward the stranger after he got on the ground, he pulled out a kunai, after he reached him and held him by neck on his knees.**

**Sitting over his opponent kakashi was about to drive his kunai into the strangers neck but, the man soon kicked him off and pulled out his katana from the scabbord on his belt under the cloak.**

**"Now whos finishing who again, i seemed to forget"The stranger smiled as he turned around facing the genin who were in a formation around tazuna to protect him.**

**"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"Kakashi yelled as he weaved hand signs to form a mud wall barrier around his students **

**"Clever, copying jutsu from multiple opponents" The figure smiled **

**"I am the sharingan hero" Kakashi taunted "That isnt an empty title you know" **

**"I suppose not" the figure spoke"But...my strength is superior" **

**The man raised his sword, and with a single dash, multiple slashes appeared on the mud walls, cutting them down as if they were nothing. **

**"H-How did he do that?!" Naruto yelled **

**The man then jumped up into the air forming hand signs. **

**"****FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BARRAGE!"**** The man shot out fire balls downward at the genin who dodged as best as they could, Sasuke had thrown Tazuna out of the way to protect him which resulted in him being in the line of the fire dragon. **

**Just then Naruto appeared infront of Sasuke. **

**"DONT ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" Naruto yelled as his eyes became the kyuubis, he procceded to form hand signs to use.. **

**"FIRE STYLE: ART OF THE FIRE SHADOW!"**** Naruto shot out 9 fire balls toward each Fire dragon, clashing the with the jutsu ultimately counteracting it, shadow clones then ascended toward the man rapidly throwing strike after strike at him. **

**"Heh nice one naruto" Sakura whispered **

**"Guess ill have to help him out" Sasuke then weaved hand signs to use the jutsu **

**"Me to, Sasuke aim straight!" Kakashi yelled as he weaved signs as well **

**"****FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" ****The 2 ninjas shot a multitued of fire balls at the stranger and all of them hit their mark, causing ash to fill the air. **

**"Did we get him?" Naruto asked as his eyes went back to normal**

A silence fell upon the dirt road in anticipation of the outcome of the stranger.

...

...

...

"Well that was some teamwork"

The stranger appeared right infront of them, unharmed.

"H-HOW!?" Sasuke yelled in fear

"A lightning clone" The stranger revealed as the ash cloud shot out lightning electracouting the squad 7, the squad had fell to their knees, all except for kakashi who dodged in time.

"D-Darn it" Naruto whispered in frustration

"Heh" the stranger chuckled as he walked slowly toward the genin

"Dont you dare" Kakashi threatened as hi charged up lightning to his right hand

Without even blinking the stranger clapped his hand together and squeezed them.

"**WOOD STYLE:WOOD BLOCK JUTSU!" ****a large block of wood shot from the ground and caputred kakashi within itself. **

**"And for good measure.." the stranger then used the same jutsu to layer the wood block with 6 more blocks. **

**"KAKASHI SENSEI!" the genin yelled in unison **

**"THATS IT.." Naruto stood up in anger as he shot a look of absolute disgust at their opponent **

**"YOU THREATEN MY FRIENDS, CAPTURE MY SENSEI, AND GET IN THE WAY OF MY FIRST MISSION!"Naruto was engulfed in a red aura as his eyes turned into the kyuubis eyes. **

**"Sorry not today kid"The stranger then vanished and appeared right in front of naruto, thrusting his fist into narutos gut. **

**"GAH!" Naruto spat blood from his mouth as the aura dissapeared and naruto passed out. **

**"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled **

**"Dont worry, hes alive just knocked out" The stranger explained "Now i did promise id kill one of you". **

**(This is bad!)Sasuke was in absolute terror **

**"Now time to fufill my quota" the stranger took out his sword and procceded toward the genin. **

**The next moment will haunt the ninjas of leaf for years to come, the moment was silent as the moment had horrified them, kakashi had used his lightning blade to bust out of the block jutsu, but was just in time to witness the horrifying event unfold, the victums last words were...**

**"...Save me...Sasuke-kun" **

**The man decapitated sakura with his sword. **

**The man smiled with glee as he saw the ninjas reaction. **

**A boy losing his squadmate and failing to stand up and save her. **

**And a mentor failing to protect his commrade yet again. **

**This man fofilled his goal, making the ninja of the hidden leaf village truly realize what they were up against...A monster. **

**He then dissapeared in a shadowy wind, without a trace of him to be found. **

**The mission was grinded to halt as kakashi had transported the genin and the bridge builder to a local rest house a few miles from the land of waves, inorder to prevent more danger from engageing them, he then arrived at the leaf village as it rained hard that day, the rain couldnt have compared to the wet tears the 2 parents shed for their daughter and the many genin who knew her in class. **

**Naruto and Sasuke never slept as the 2 were silent and tried to process the event in their minds, naruto cried for he couldnt protect the person who he had spent so much time and devotion into, his childhood crush dead, and the only words he could remember were "loser".**

**To be continued...**


End file.
